fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Koopa Junior, usually shortened to Bowser Jr. or simply called Jr., is Bowser's son, the sole heir to the Koopa throne, and more recently, the leader of a group of elite Koopas named the Koopalings. In his debut game, Bowser Jr. was tricked by his father into believing that Princess Peach was his mother, and Mario was attempting to kidnap her. However, after losing to the plumber, he confessed that he had known Peach wasn't his mother all along, but promised to be just like his father and help him fight Mario. Since then, Bowser Jr. has appeared in many more games, including spin-offs, and his importance to the Super Mario series cast has continued to grow over the years, essentially making him a main character. Appearances Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser Jr. will be appearing as an enemy character in Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. Ironically, his father will be playable hero character, so as to why Bowser Jr. is an enemy character, while his dad is a hero character, is unknown. It is still unknown what his exact role is. Mario Rugby League Bowser Jr is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has average speed and skill. His special skill is to shoot fire balls out of his mouth for an extended tackle. [[Mario Singalong! Series|''Mario Singalong!]] series Bowser Jr makes his debut in the [[Mario Singalong! Series|''Mario Singalong!]] series in Mario Singalong Rocks!. To unlock him you have to complete Story Mode once. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends!, where in both you must also complete the Story Mode to unlock him. Super Duper Smash Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as a default playable character in Super Duper Smash Bros.. Goomsday Wii Bowser Jr. appears as a second-player character in Goomsday Wii, wielding his Magic Paintbrush as a weapon. He seeks to regain the Koopa throne for his father, but cannot face the power of Goomboss alone. He is thus forced to team up with Waluigi and Shadow Mario. His Paint is an extremely useful mechanic in the game, being able to form bridges, ladders, restraints, and even disguises. Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest Bowser Jr. is the first boss of Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest, he appears in his Koopa Clown Car, he also appears in Shadow Mario's disguise in the Onefarious planet. Bowser's Castle Racing Bowser Jr. appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 31% *'Driving Skill:' 58% *'Item Power:' 45% *'Speed:' 81% New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey He is overworked here, appearing the most out of all bosses, but not necessarily the toughest in his first boss fights. He is mostly seen teamed up with Alex, but can also work with the other Koopalings, considering he issues orders and is the only one who needs to be taken down in some of the all Koopaling fights. His attack pattern depends on whether he is fighting alone without his Clown Car or the other scenario's. With his Clown Car he tosses Bob-Ombs and tries to ram the player, but without the car he jumps, runs, and breathes fireballs. In the all Koopaling fights, he doesn't fight, but actually gives orders. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Bowser Jr. reappears in this game as the boss of Bowser Jr.'s Bomb Blow Castle, in World 8: Valley of Despair. Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo Bowser Jr. makes an appearance in Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo. In the game, he acts as the tutorial boss, and attacks using weak fireballs. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel Bowser Jr. has been announced to be an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. His attacks uses his paintbrush and fire for some attcks! He can also transform into Shadow Mario by doing his Down Special. All of Shadow Mario's attacks uses his paintbrush. *B: Fire Spit *B Side: Paintbrush *B Up: Shell Spin *B Down: Transform *Final Smash: Koopa Clown Car Super Mario All-Stars 3D Bowser Jr. retains his antagonist role in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Super Mario Sunshine. He's also going to be included in the Super Wario 3D World DLC pack, replacing Toad. Super Mario Warriors Bowser Jr. is a featured Warrior in Super Mario Warriors. His weapon is the Clown Car and makes use of the Lightning element. He also has an unlockable secondary weapon in the form of the Darkness-elemental Paintbrush, which lets attack his foes with paint and transform into Shadow Mario. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Bowser Jr. appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Clown Cart Shot. He is a starter character. His default partner is Bowser. His team name is the Bowser Jr. Shells. ''Super Mario Spikers Bowser Jr. appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as an Offensive-type Captain. During matches, he wears his bib over his face, and utilizes both his Magic Paintbrush and the Jr. Clown Car. He also wears spiked, orange chains on his arms and legs, and the Jr. Clown Car's rim also has spikes on it. His emblem is a silhouette of his face, and his theme is Hip Hop. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Super Mario 3D World Deluxe Bowser Jr. is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong Adventure DLC of Super Mario 3D World Deluxe. He has stolen 7 Power Stars while Mario and co. were distracted with Bowser. Super Mario Land: Return To Mario Land Bowser Jr. appears in multiple castles and dungeons throughout the game, you will fight him in two ways (randomly throughout the castles and dungeons), in his first fight, you will fight him by jumping on him 3 times, while he blows fireballs. in future castles and dungeons, you will have to fight him inside of his Junior Koopa Clown Car, you must defeat him this way by jumping on him when he tries to attack you low to the ground. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Bowser Jr. appears as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains. Bowser Jr. is a defensive playing type having great range but low speed and power. Bowser Junior’s zone shots are Clown Car Slide (Bowser Jr. rushed forward putting himself further ahead then the car either forwards or backwards) and Clown Car Zoom (Bowser Junior’s Clown Car gains wheels as he zooms to the left or right). Bowser Juinor’s Special Shot is Exploding Clown Car Launch in which he launched himself in the air out of his car to hit the ball with a hammer. Bowser Juinor’s hero is Peach, and his Villian Special Shot is Shadow Mario Cage, where he uses his paint brush to turn himself into Shadow Mario and then traps Peach in a cage (she gets out a few seconds later). If Peach uses her Villian Special Shot Cancel the Cage will break immediately after the cutscene. Paper Mario and the Elemental Sages Bowser Jr. appears as a miniboss in Paper Mario and the Elemental Sages. He is encountered and fought for the first time in Dimble Jungle during Chapter 3 as the last defender before the clearing where the Emerald Leaf. He is not encountered again until Chapter 8, as the Noctems have been holdig him captive to keep Bowser and his troops in the Alliance, until he is freed by Mario. In the interlude between Chapters 8 and 9, he informs his father that Mario freed him, and, as infuriating as that is, they owe him one. In his final appearance, he, alongside Kamek, attacks Mario immediantly after Mario finishes battling his father and Kammy Koopa, the latter having been brought out of retirement to help Kamek train the new wave of Magikoopas from the Magic Ruins. After their defeat, he and the others flee, and are not seen again during the game. amiibo Gallery bowser_jr__bullet_bike_by_belleysr-d5ay0us.png|Bowser Jr. with his Bullet Bike, in Mario Kart Wii Bowser jr.png Bowser Jr. (SMB3 style).png|In the style of Super Mario Bros. 3 with his Super Mario Sunshine Magic Paintbrush. Bowser Jr.- Club Nintendo.png|Club Nintendo Bowser Jr. (M&LPIT style).png|In the style of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time MLPJ Artwork - Bowser Jr.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Bowser Jr. emblem.png|His emblem Bowser Jr (SSBWIIU).png Bowser Jr. - MTUS.png MTUS Jr.png Bowserjr Rio2016.png Bowser jr v 2 by tails19950-d4iqc2x.png Bowser Jr. - Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png Mecha Jr. - Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png BowserJrParentalControlRender.png BowserJrClownCarBoxingGloves.png Bowser Jr. Baseball.png|Baseball Bowser Jr. by Bowser Jr. Clown Car.png Bowser Jr. Sunshine.png|Bowser Jr.'s original design in Super Mario Sunshine 4.1. Bowser Jr in his Clown Car.png 4.2. Bowser Jr sitting on his Clown Car.png 4.3. Bowser Jr's Clown Car punching.png 4.4. Bowser Jr looking down in his Clown Car.png 4.5. Bowser Jr's Clown Car drilling.png 4.6. Bowser Jr's Clown Car shooting a cannonball.png 4.7. Bowser Jr's Clown Kart.png 4.8. Bowser Jr launched out of his Clown Car.png 4.9. Bowser Jr's hammer.png 4.10. Bowser Jr's swinging his Hammer.png 107px-BowserJrMPIT.png Bowser Jr. Spikers.png|Bowser Jr. in Super Mario Spikers Dry_Bowser_jr.....png|Dry Bowser Jr MeowserJrNew.png|Meowser Jr }} }} Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Mario vs Kirby Cast Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame (series)/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame (series) Characters Category:Kenny Koopa (series) Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Princes Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Babies Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters Category:PoS (series) Category:Koopalings Universe Category:The Nintendo Warriors Category:All-Stars Racing Category:Clones Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Mario Kart Double Dash Switch Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario and Sonic Heroes of the Stars Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour Category:The Broodal Story Category:Mario and Luigi: Ultimate Team Up Category:Allies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Ultra Mario Party Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.